


Руководство джентльмена по огнестрельному оружию

by Shae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Black Powder, M/M, Mycroft-In-Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Текст с удовольствием переведен на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для Mystrade 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorgan/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Gentleman's Guide To Gunnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/749850) by [BlackMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorgan/pseuds/BlackMorgan). 



Грег облизал губы, беззастенчиво таращась на элегантную руку в атласной перчатке, обхватившую покрытый кружевом член Майкрофта.

— Зачем ты это надел?

Майкрофт выгнул невозможно точно очерченную бровь.

— Помнишь тот раз, когда я пригласил тебя в Сассекс на выходные?

Щеки Грега начали заливаться очаровательным малиновым румянцем.

— Ты спросил, не хочу ли я попробовать пострелять черным порохом.

Майкрофт просиял.

— Да. — Затем медленно он принялся поглаживать член, подразнивая и лаская себя точно в такт своим словам: — И с каким рвением ты принялся следовать инструкциям, вставляя запал и заряжая оружие джентльмена.

При воспоминании о том, как Майкрофт раз за разом пробивает чертовым шомполом гладкий ствол, Грег почувствовал, что у него встает. Тогда, при виде этого бесстыдного приглашения, смущение Грега совершенно явственно вырвалось наружу — как позже вырывались крики удовольствия, когда с той же тщательностью Майкрофт вставлял и заряжал Грегу.

— Помню, ты спрашивал, почему мушкетная пуля должна быть обязательно обернута в шелк.

При слове «шелк» Майкрофт прошелся большим пальцем руки, все еще одетой в перчатку, по головке члена, размазывая предэякулят.

Грег еле сдержал стон. Он был так возбужден, что спотыкался на словах.

— Ты говорил что-то о повышенной точности и результативности.

По пальцам перчатки расплывалось темное пятно.

— Совершенно верно. Едва ли захочется, чтобы во время выстрела снаряд как попало подпрыгивал в стволе. Потребуется чудо, чтобы хоть во что-то попасть.

— Насколько я помню, — Грег взглядом проследил за не обещавшим ничего хорошего движением, — цель у тебя была впечатляющая.

Ладонь Майкрофта замерла. Он стянул с руки перчатку и отбросил в сторону.

— Действительно.

Теперь обнаженной рукой он расстегнул пуговицу и ширинку на брюках Грега.

— Однако в таких случаях никогда не стоит почивать на лаврах. — Ловкие пальцы скользнули внутрь, высвобождая каменеющий член Грега. — Я приложил много усилий, чтобы отточить навыки. И, — он нежно прижал любовника грудью к обитому кожей бюро, — твердо верю, что джентльмен никогда не должен пренебрегать правильным уходом и обслуживанием своего оружия.

Грег развел бедра и подался назад к исходящему от Майкрофта жару. Его зада коснулось нежное кружево и подвязки чулок, которые обрамляли член, дразняще раскрывавший его.

— Так ты хочешь сказать…

Майкрофт смазал себя и медленно толкнулся внутрь.

Грег произнес что-то невнятное и застонал:

— Боже, как же хорошо!

— Я хочу сказать…

Майкрофт вытащил и, слегка изменив угол, вставил снова.

— …мой любезный друг…

Еще один толчок.

— ...при условии, что ты согласен...

Грег был готов вот-вот кончить, и, чтобы удержаться, ему пришлось схватиться за край стола.

— …я бы хотел расширить инструктаж до…

Финальный толчок.

— …регулярных сессий.

Грег не успел набрать воздуха в легкие для ответа — он выплеснулся на это замечательное, обитое кожей бюро, пока Майкрофт вколачивался в него, кончая.

Когда к ним обоим вернулись зачатки связной речи, Грег похлопал ладонью по бедру любовника.

— Я выходной по субботам и каждый второй понедельник, при условии, что я не на расследовании и что твой брат не совершает что-нибудь идиотское, от чего все хватаются за оружие. — Он нахально улыбнулся. — Кстати говоря, ты мне нравишься в кружевах. Впечатляет. Готов спорить, в алом ты будешь великолепен.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с удовольствием переведен на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для Mystrade 2017.


End file.
